eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiffany Butcher-Baker
Tiffany Butcher (né Dean) is the daughter of Bianca Jackson and Ricky Butcher. Tiffany was named after Bianca's best friend, Tiffany Mitchell. She was born 6th February 2003 and made her first appearance on 1st April 2008. When she arrived it was thought she was the daughter of Bianca's deceased partner Nathan Dean, but it was later revealed she was the daughter of Ricky. In August 2008, Tiffany lost her companion Wellard as the animal was put to sleep in an emotional episode. In February 2009, Tiffany made a new friend, fellow youngster Dotty Cotton(Molly Conlin). Though Dotty showed her true colours when she began teasing Tiffany. On Tiffany's 6th birthday it was revealed that Ricky Butcher may be her father. When the DNA Tests arrived in the post, it was confirmed that Tiffany is Ricky's daughter. In late 2009, Bianca finally told little Tiff that Ricky was her father. Tiffany was overjoyed. On Christmas Day 2009, it was all happiness for Tiffany and her wayward family as it was announced Ricky and Bianca were to marry for the second time. In February 2010, it was getting closer to Ricky and Bianca's wedding, but there was one more thing to celebrate, Tiffany's 7th birthday. The day got off to a good start as Tiff and on/off pal Dotty tricked Ricky into giving them the day off. So the girls spent the time listening to Tiffany's new mp3 player. Dotty asked for a go of Tiffany's new dress, she said no as it was hers. Dotty then threatened to throw the mp3 out of the window, so little Tiff gives her the dress. Dotty runs out of the house with the dress and mp3, and throws the mp3 into the nearby bin. Tiffany tries to climb in to get it, and asks Dotty to give her a leg-up, Dotty then pushes her in and flees. Tiffany is left unconsious in the bin, which later gets taken by the bin-men. Tiffany's uncle Billie Jackson notices something is wrong, and presses the emergency button on the bin lorry. Tiffany finds her way out with a £10,000 cheque which was sent by Bianca's father David Wicks for her wedding. They later celebrate Tiffany's 7th birthday. On 18th February 2010, Tiffany is a bridesmaid at her mum and dad's wedding. Later that day at the wedding reception, Tiffany proudly tells Dotty, My name is Tiffany Butcher, and Ricky Butcher's my dad. Tiffany wasnt seen onscreen until August 2010 when her name changed from 'Dean' to 'Butcher' in the shows credits. On 28th December 2010, Tiffany saw her grandmother Carol kissing Whitney's boyfriend Connor Stanley and her behaviour spiralls out of control, leading to Bianca beliving she is being abused. After Bianca found out what has made Tiff act the way she has recently, she attacks Connor, leading her to go to Prison. in 2011 Tiffany later makes friends with fellow youngster Shenice Quinn. On Christmas, Tiffany and Shenice put on a show in the community centre and Tiff is overjoyed when her mum returns home. Category:Main Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Characters Category:Gingers Category:Branning Family Category:Harris Family Category:Butcher Family Category:Wicks Family Category:Departing Characters Category:Leaving Category:Past Characters